Evil dead chronicules edited
by grahamman
Summary: second atemp at a story just edeited it so no flames. this is story of ashes son jericho williams and the new prophcy.


This is graham man with my first story so be gentle and **no fuckin flames or I track you down and gut you like a fish **just joking silly goose or maybe not By the way I do not own any thing I'm writing about expect for ocs so read and review

It was a getting old ash thought as him and sam made their way to professor Reinhard. "I am not sure if this a good idea" said sam in his usual fashion" I mean this guy got the Necronomicon freakin Mortis plus a bunch of possessed deadite goons" he said getting a scowl from ash" I just don't see why we have to fight Reinhard instead of just getting out and closing the portal" he stated trying to get his point to ash. Ash just sighed and he remembered sally that girl who he loved and all of the others including his pregnant former girlfriend and his sister Shelia."I'll be dammed if I lose anyone else to those deadheads shrimp so you can go if you want to but I'm going to save her shorty" he said with a definite finitely in his voice. Sam sighed" well I can't let you get all the glory now can I"sam said as he smirked ash just rolled his eyes but was glad he had a faithful friend going in with him. Half an hour and whole lot of kicked deadite ass latter they reached the sacrifice area.

(at the area) **Well miss sally we best not keep the old ones waiting** he half slurred half rasped through his undead lips. Sally was tied to a altar but unlike any other damsel in distress she kept a cheeky attitude and thought to her self"_I just need to wait for ash to get here If I just stall Reinhard a while longer" _so Reinhard she said smugly" what exactly do you get out of this? **Isn't it obvious miss sally after I release the old ones They will gladly give me a seat of power in their new universe **he raspedsally just shook her head sadly at him"look at yourself "she pleaded" your falling apart she stated as his skin on his forehead slowly slumped of his head. He just shook his head and said **the old ones will give me power enough to fix this small dilemma **The air around him blew forward and nodded slowly and said** "enough talk miss sally now it is time to die" **he raised a dagger made from some kind of demon tooth jagged a the sides and giving of a yellow tint sally's eyes widened but she kept her calm what startled her was blades handle it looked carved from bone wrap in an ancient human skin. He started to chant "**Mole Talia koala shale tang ne-**he slowly raised the dagger and just as he was about to bring it down bang his hand that was holding the dagger was blown clean off (in case your wondering it was his right hand) he hissed in fury and heard a rough voice say " hold it right there mister fancy pants" sally hearts fluttered as she heard that voice and knew instantly who it was. **ash **snarled rein far into his deadite rage beyond pure hate **so nice of you to join the party **he said foaming out the mouth in fury."Well I always come fashionable late" said ash through a grin his grin vanished as he saw sally tied up "let her go" he said clearly enraged Reinhard **smirked if you want her come get her. "**Gladly" ash said through gritted teeth as he revved his chain saw (incoming violence yay violence!) Reinhard said an incantation and grew in size and bulk

**Now its an fair fight **he taunted "bullshit"ash yelled Reinhard only smiled and said **"your right for once"**and a sharpened clever blade grew from his right hand** " now its even"**Sally muttered **" **he should kept his mouth shut" Reinhard charged at him as he swung up his massive clever ash just shook his head in pity and unloaded a couple of rounds of shot gun shells into his chest stirring up dust he said "And I thought you were a doctor" but he just heard a horse laugh **heh heh heh that all you got little man? **What the shit that should have been enough to blown a elephants balls off! Ash exclaimed clearly pissed off, if my boom stick won't kill you maybe my flaming Freddy will. He pushed a button on his chainsaw hand that swapped it for a finely tuned mutilating machine to a face melter 5000 aka **blow torch **(take it biz-natch**)** Reinhard lost his smug look as ash shoved the torch into his chest wound and set him ablaze. As he turned to check on sally a intense pain coursed though his shoulder he turned to see Reinhard's blade sliced on the top ash turned to see an extra crispy Reinhard alive in ash turned and brought up his chain saw breaking the blade off. Reinhard growled and through ash across the area into a into a wall he turned to the altar he was shocked then outraged to see sally gone. As he turned to see ash he was sent back from a green energy blast sally was with ash as sam had the dagger channeling his power through it making the blade shine a dark turquoise **how did she escape?** Reinhard rasped from his nearly nonexistent lisps."Well captain obvious sam" said with a smirk"as my boy ash attacked you I picked this nifty dagger and cut her loose" Reinhard growled and lashed out at sam but he was to quick and cut his leg tendons like a hot knife going through butter. So I see the failed experiment learned a new trick but not enough. He said as he quickly sho an energy wave at sam knockin him down

He then turned to sall and summoned her with a magical pull just as he was about to bring the broken blade hand down he heard a unearthly roar turned to see ash but his appereance had changed he was as tall as reinhard (7ft) he was buging with muscle and his skin turned an unearthly hue his face became more demonic and streched while his eyes turned completly white his chainsaw turned into a bone blade and his normal (or not so normal at this point) grew claws and a thick outer shell. **_touch her and make it even slower ash_** yelled **make what slower?** reinhard said shaken by ashes new appereance but most of all the evil in his voice ash smiled showing sharpened yellow teeth and said **_your death_** he then charged at him cutting of his other hand and ripping out the bone blade with his other. he then took his musket boomstick an?d hand gun merging them all into one mega shot gun powering it with his evil and taking a shot completly blowing of his torso. he then turned to sam lost his rage he was about end his freinds existence when he heard a crying voice say "stop ash no more killing please".

he turned to see sally slowly waking out to him he grabbed her bye the throat she looked into ashes colores eyes and said "your not a monster ash" and kissed him at first he restisted every part of him refusing to give in then in the back of his mind the human part the part that loved her saw her and" changed back to ash sam smiled and released her spet her up and said "hail to the king|" before kissing her again. Hate break up the moment but what are we going to do about that"ash turned and saw a portal growing sucking in every thing "ah shit" he said he grabbed sally and ran to the escape portal sam was getting sucked in as he was sent flying he grabbed the necronimcon ash saw him and shot his harpoon through him realing him back in "sam do something ash" yelled sam flipped through the book and found the right spell **_moko coco extra locco_** ash just gave him look but the portal started to close and a new opened "in" sam yelled not about to argue ash and sally went. they apperead infront of the smarty mart ash landed on the with sally on top they both smiled at each other ecsue me sam said still on the harpoon "whoops forgot about that" and yanked him off "now what are going to do with that dammend book" ash ranted Professor Knowby's ghostly echoed the _only way to destroy the book is to stab it with the a deadite scarificial dagger_ "Knoby where are you ash" yelled into" the distance I am here but can't stay long his voiced echoed I'm fine with that you wrinkeled prune ash yelled but where we going to get one of those ? "uh ash sam said pulling on his pants "what" ash said not wanting to deal with his half deadite companion he looked doen and saw sam holding the dagger he took from reinhard.

sam took the book and stabbed it there was an unearthly wail but sam just stabbed it again and again until the book brusted into ashes there was a blinding light around sam when looked in his hands e saw that he had regrow his left half and grew 4 ft making him 6ft8 "yeah he screamed "now I am a lady killer again" he said spasticaly its finaly over he yelped he turned to see ash with a scowl on his face "what is it" asked sam ash thought back to his past and slowly shook his head "Its never over" he stated I'm afraid your right he turned to see knoby wereing a grey robe"though stoped the evil dead perently you have set the evil the book cotained free" sam paled but before he could apologize knoby waved it over and said "do not fret sam it was going to happen but you took away its powere to possess more than one and the dead. well thats freakin fantastic but what are we going to do about" he yelled Knoby looked at him and smiled sadly "there is no worry at the moment I was able to hold in stasis for fourteen years" he said "but still its going to get free" he ash practiculaly yelled" that is why new chosen one will defeat it" he said "wait one minute new chosen one ash said shocked "yes your and sally's son" what" ash yelled" first we don't have a son second if I do no way in hell will he fight that thing and three wheres sally over here alseep by the shopping carts" said sam sam put his hand over her to scan for injuries. his eyes widened in shock holy shit ash saw she's pregant. how ash pleaded and ran over to sally well when I destoryed the book some of its power must've flew threw you into sally he stated materofactly ash turned to knoby and said "you knew that would happen didn't you he coldy said. knoby just looked down in shame and after several seconds said " ash if she didn't get pregnant the only alternative for the books energy would been killing her and it phroposized your son and hers will beat the evil but he will not be alone". ash sighed and slunked down to the curb on the smarty mart looked up and said " well I got fourteen years to train but sam and you must teach him magic" Knoby nodded his head and ash thought well at least Its going to be fourteen years of goodnes turned and put his arm around sally and smiled he woke her up and said "looks like where a family" he then explained it to her she was shacken but happy to be amom and said "jericho tirly before going back to sleep" ash nodded and said Jericho williams nice ring to it".

I know the stories focus (thats fun word to say foooccccccuuuusssssssss) is every where but soon it will many be from jericho (another fun word to say) perspective so stay tuned or waiting for a update or yickecty doo bye if you haven't found out by now I'm a crazy guy whoop woop grahamman out


End file.
